Mi rayo de esperanza
by HutchStew
Summary: Katniss se encuentra en un gran agujero negro después de haber vivido dos juegos del hambre y una guerra y habiendo perdido a prácticamente todo el mundo que le importaba. Pero siempre le quedará Peeta, él será su único rayo de esperanza que logre sacarla de ese agujero negro. (obviamente aparición de Lemmons)
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins yo solo creo la historia que tengo en mi cabeza pero la creadora de este mundo tan maravilloso es ella.

**Capítulo 1: Diente de león. **

Habían pasado ¿cuánto? ,¿días? ,¿meses? la verdad es que poco me importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que terminó la guerra, desde que perdí todo lo que me importaba, Prim, Gale, mi madre que se había ido a trabajar al hospital del Distrito 4 debido a que no soportaba tener que regresar al 12 conmigo sin tener a mi hermana aquí. En realidad no la culpo, nunca he tenido una buena relación con ella principalmente porque fue la primera en recaer cuando mi padre murió y no luchó por sacarnos adelante a mi hermana y a mi. También había perdido a Peeta… mi Peeta aquel chico que lo dio todo por salvarme por todo ese amor que sentía por mí. Pero ese chico ya no está el Capitolio me lo arrebató dejándome completamente destruida y quedando ante un público mentalmente desorientada.

De todas esas personas no he mencionado a Haymitch porque él es el único que ha regresado al Distrito 12, el único que se ha enfrentado a sus miedos, bebiendo alcohol sí, pero al fin y al cabo los afronta y se ha quedado a mi lado. Se lo agradeceré todos los días de mi vida.

Pero puedo sentir en lo más profundo de mi corazón un gran agujero negro, algo que creo que nunca se podrá cerrar y podrá ser curado. A veces pienso que solo una persona puede llegar a currar ese agujero, pero rápidamente me deshago de esa idea porque él ha cambiado. Cuando pienso en que Peeta ha cambiado, o mejor dicho le han cambiado, me repito una y otra vez las palabras de Johanna en mi cabeza "Los juegos nos han cambiado a todo". Esa frase es muy cierta, ya nadie somos como eramos los juegos nos han cambiado completamente. Pero se perfectamente que muy dentro de mi aún surge la esperanza de que el antiguo Peeta, mi chico del pan, está ahí adentro del nuevo Peeta escondido temiendo que le pueda seguir haciendo daño y por eso pienso que es mejor mantenerlo alejado de mi para que ya no pueda hacerle daño.

Siempre intento convencerme, día a día desde que he regresado al 12, de que me merezco estar sola y que nadie se preocupe de mi. Claramente no lo he conseguido, Sae viene todos los día a prepararme todos las comidas del día y Haymitch viene a pasar el rato conmigo. Esos momentos no son muy incómodos aunque no hablemos pero sentirle cerca me reconforta de cierta manera. También hay que añadir que hace una semana Peeta regresó también al 12 y esta vez era para quedarse de verdad, pero no quiero hacerme ninguna ilusión de que tal vez y solo tal vez esa decisión la haya tomado el antiguo Peeta. No quiero pensarlo de esa manera porque vería cierta esperanza que me pudiera sacar de esta penuria y si eso no sucediese creo que no podría ni respirar ni seguir luchando por vivir.

Por esto llevo días levantándome y yendo hacia el salón quedándome tumbada en el suelo sin nada que hacer solo que respirar y mirar todo el día al techo. Todos estos días Sae me ha intentado animar para que vaya a cazar pero no soy capaz, siento que sin Gale no puedo ir al bosque a matar a una presa. También ha traído de vez en cuando a su nieta para intentar distraerme, desgraciadamente no lo ha conseguido porque sigo sumisa al mundo de la penuria.

Pero un día oigo unas pisadas que se perfectamente que no son ni las de Haymitch ni las de Sae, estas son más ligeras que las de Haymitch y más pesadas que las de Sae. No quiero volver la vista porque no se si estaré soñando y no quiero despertar porque se perfectamente de quien son esas pisadas que son demasiado ruidosas para salir de caza conmigo.

-Katniss…- su voz es casi un susurro, un susurro que añoro todas las noches mientras que despierto horrorizada y llorando por culpa de las pesadillas. Se ha quedado callado, supongo esperando una respuesta que evidentemente no obtiene, no me siento con fuerzas de hablar con nadie aunque sea él. - Sae me ha dicho que llevas varios días tirada en el suelo sin llegar a comer nada y… y…- no hacía falta que lo dijese sabía que estaba aquí para que me moviese, para motivarme a seguir viviendo pero sabe que será difícil al igual que yo.

Como se queda callado bastante tiempo me giro para poder observarle bien. Pero al girarme y observarle mi corazón se detiene. Está mucha más que guapo, con cicatrices claro al igual que yo, pero sigue siendo ese chico rubio de ojos azules más guapo que he visto en mi vida. ¿Está mal que le diga guapo al chico que ha estado enamorado de mí toda la vida pero que no he sabido corresponder adecuadamente?

Sin previo aviso Peeta se tumba al lado de mí y sigue sin decir una sola palabra. Se que me está observando fijamente y en cierta parte siento incomodidad porque siento que está sintiendo lástima de mí y no quiero eso de él, nunca he querido eso de él. Después siento como mueve su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, a lo que yo no reniego y al final los entrelazo con los suyos. Es una sensación increíblemente cómoda y reconfortante. Echaba de menos esta sensación porque también me siento protegida. Cuando él me coge la mano siento que no existe un mundo alrededor de nosotros, solo él y yo.

Así que al cabo de lo que parecen unos minutos me giro y me acomodo en el pecho de Peeta y él al principio se sorprende, la respiración se le acelera, pero al final me recubre con su brazo estrechándome más a él. Puedo notar como los latidos de su corazón han aumentado el ritmo y como me acaricia el pelo suavemente. Quiero poder congelar este momento justo aquí, justo ahora y poder vivir para siempre.

Siempre he sabido que el único que me podría sacar de este mundu oscuro en el que me metí desde que saqué esas bayas, es Peeta y solo él. Ya me lo demostró hace 7 años cuando estaba a punto de morir, lanzándome ese trozo de pan quemado. En ese momento él se convirtió en única esperanza para seguir luchando por sobrevivir. Por eso le doy gracias por no dejarme en estos momentos y estar conmigo aquí, no se si es porque aún me sigue amando o solo por el simple hecho de cumplir pero de todas formas le doy las gracias.

Ya cuando parece que ha anochecido me levanto de su pecho dando por entendido que ya es hora de que se vaya a casa, ya que no quiero que se quede esta noche simplemente por el hecho de sentirse obligado.

-¿Tienes hambre?.- me pregunta una vez que también se pone de pie. Yo solo asiento porque no hhe comido en todo el día nada.- Ven te prepararé un poco de estofado de ardillas.

-No… - ni yo me reconozco mi propia voz, no se cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde la última vez que había hablado. Él se ha quedado sorprendido ante mi negativa pero yo continúo para aclararle las cosas.- No hay ardillas… desde que he vuelto al 12 no he salido a cazar ni nada.

-Ajam entiendo, bueno pues podemos hacer no se ¿tienes verduras?.- me pregunta a lo que yo asiento.- pues podemos hacer un estofado de verduras con un poco de carne que tengo en mi casa.- eso quiere decir que va a dejarme sola para poder ir a por la carne a lo que yo me niego, no quiero que me deje sola. - Espérame aquí voy a por la carne.

Pero antes de que pueda cruzar el umbral de la puerta yo me lanzo y le abrazo. Ya se que es algo estúpido, eso no lo niego, pero no puedo dejar que se vaya. Él tarda rn corresponderse y mantiene sus brazos en los costado, pero al cabo de pocos minutos me rodea con esos brazos que tanto necesito por las noches.

-No te vayas por favor.- digo entre sollozos y con la respiración agitada.- no tengo tanta hambre con el estofado tengo más que suficiente. No me dejes sola, quedate conmigo.- y ahí está la frase más egoísta que le he podido decir en mi vida y a lo que él respondía con un "siempre".

-Katniss pero no has comido nada en todo el día y debes de estar muerta del hambre. Solo voy a tardar un minuto en ir a mi casa coger la carne y venir.- pero yo solo me limito a abrazarlo más fuerte.

-No por favor… mira podemos hacer algún buen postre y con eso te juro que me llenaré pero por favor no te vayas.- le digo suplicando.

-Está bien.- al final accede.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina a preparar el estofado, yo pelando y cortando las verduras y él decidiendo que hacer para el postre.

-¿Qué te gustaría para el postre Katniss?.- me pregunta con sus preciosos ojos azules observándome atentamente.

-No sé… todo lo que tú haces es simplemente delicioso así que cualquier cosa será genial.- noto como se sonroja al decirle estas palabras.

-Gracias… pero quiero hacer algo especial.- se queda mirando fijamente a la encimera mientras se muerde los labios. Cuando se muerde los labios está muy guapo.- ¡Ya se!.- grita de repente haciéndome saltar por el susto.

-¿Qué has pensado?.- le digo sonriendo sin saber que se le puede haber ocurrido.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía sonreir así Katniss.- me dice haciéndome ahora a mi sonrojar.- Bueno lo que he pensado es una sorpresa asi que ¿por qué no te vas al salón y enciendes la televisión mientras que yo termino de hacer la cena?.- me dice inmediatamente cambiando de tema a lo que yo le agradezco ya que me estaba poniendo muy roja respecto a su comentario.

Me voy hacia el salón haciendo caso de lo que me ha dicho y expectante por saber que va a preparar de postre Peeta. Enciendo la televisión sin hacer ningún caso a esta observando a Peeta, que se encuentra de espaldas a mi, preparar la cena. Yo no paro de observarle todo el tiempo y no entiendo como no se puede sentir observado porque literalmente me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada. He de admitir que Peeta siempre ha tenido un buen cuerpo sobre todo desde que volvimos de los primeros juegos ha estado ejercitándose día a día aunque él ya era fuerte de antes. Pero lo que más me gustaba de todo su cuerpo eran sus brazos y su espalda, ancha y perfecta. Agito la cabeza para dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de Peeta y me giro para ver el programa que están emitiendo.

Luego cuando creo que han pasado como 20 minutos en los que mi estómago no ha parado de rugir ni un solo segundo deseoso de recibir comida, me llama Peeta diciéndome que la cena ya está lista.

Cuando llego a la mesa ya esta todo preparado a lo que yo le recrimino a Peeta pero él me dice que no quiere que haga nada ya que se piensa que debo estar muy débil.

El postre lo tiene tapado con una tapa de color naranja que no me deja entrever lo que ha preparado a lo que él cuando observa hacia donde dirijo mi mirada me sonrie con esa sonrisa de lado que puede derretir hasta el más corazón helado del mundo.

-Esto está delicioso Peeta.- le digo mientras que devoro el estofado.

-Tranquila Katniss que te vas a atragantar, nadie te lo va a quitar.- me dice medio sonriendo y yo a partir de ese momento como más lentamente.

Cuando ambos acabamos de comer el estofado y un poco de queso que Katniss había encontrado en mi nevera llega el momento más expectante, el postre. No se por qué estoy tan intrigada puede que por el simple hecho de que siento que ha hecho algo especial para mi o porque lo ha hecho Peeta mi chico del pan.

-¿Lista?.- me pregunta sonriendo.

-Venga Peeta que me tienes en ascuas.- le respondo de inmediato . Él retira la tapa y en l plato se puede observar un delicioso pastel de chocolate con nueces a lo que rápidamente mi boca se hace agua.

-Menos mal que Sae había dejado un poco de chocolate en la nevera que si no… se me habría chafado mi plan.- dice riéndose y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa con una mirada de agradecimiento. Nos quedamos observándonos durante unos instantes y él es el primero en retirar la mirada.- Déjame tu plato que te parto un trozo.

-Sí claro toma.- le paso mi plato y me pone un gran trozo de pastel que creo que es incluso más grande que mi cabeza.- Gracias.- le digo cuando me devuelve este.

-¿En el Capitolio nos servían pasteles de chocolate verdad?.- me preguntó.

-Si pero tú nunca los has preparado ¿no?

-Creo que en mi vida los he llegado a hacer como unas 3 veces y no más.- me dice carcajeándose.- pero esta va a ser la primera vez que vas a probar tú una de chocolate hecha por mi.

-Seguro que está deliciosa.

-No es mi mayor especialidad pero…

Yo cojo un trozo del pastel y me lo llevo a la boca, como esperaba está realmente delicioso.

-Es imposible que tú hagas algo que esté malo, todo lo que haces Peeta está delicioso créeme. Esto es sin duda lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida.- él sonrie timidamente.

Cuando nos acabamos el pastel nos ponemos a recoger todos los platos y vasos que hemos manchado y los lavamos juntos, él fregando y yo secando. Cuando observo el reloj que tengo en la cocina me doy cuanta de que es ya muy tarde y que Peeta no tardará en irse.

-Bueno… creo que tengo que irme ya… es muy tarde.- comienza a decirme.

-Sí entiendo.- digo con una nota de tristeza.

Pero él no se mueve se queda mirándome como si estuviera pensando qué hacer y lo que hace a continuación me deja completamente helada. Se acerca lentamente hacía mi alternando su vista a mis ojos y a mi boca y junta sus labios con los míos. Yo me quedo muy quieta asumiéndo lo que estaba pasando, Peeta me estaba besando y yo no le estaba correspondiendo. ¡Vamos Katniss haz algo! Así que muevo mis labios al compás con los suyos y me sumo en ese beso. Al principio el beso fue lento pero con el paso de los minutos se va volviendo más y más pasional. Con este beso quiero dejarle claro que lo sigo necesitando y que mis sentimientos hacia él son reales. Él me está intentando demostrar que una parte de él sigue sintiendo lo mísmo que el chico del pan por mi.

Noto como su lengua acaricia mi labio inferior para pedir permiso que yo le doy gustosamente y dentro de mi boca nuestras lenguas hacen un juego por saber quien sale victorioso. Mis manos se encuentran en su cabello y las suyas en mi cadera. No quiero que este beso se acabe nunca, no quiero que al romperlo no se vaya a repetir. Pero por falta de aire tenemos que romper el beso.

-Lo siento… yo no debería…- comienza a decir Peeta después de haber obtenido una buena bocanada de aire.- yo solo venía a animarte a que te levantaras… a que supieses que estoy aquí para todo… a ser tu amigo… y lo he estropeado… lo siento.- y salió corriendo sin dejarme decir ni una sola palabra.

Me quedo en la cocina tocándome los labios con los dedos, saboreando el aroma que me había dejado Peeta con ese beso, intentando calmar los latidos de mi corazón. He vuelto a sentir ese hambre que sentí en la cueva y en la playa y se que esto habría pasado de todos modos, que lo que necesito para sobrevivir no es el fuego de Gale, alimentado con rabia y odio. De eso tengo yo de sobra. Lo que necesito es el diente de león en primavera, el brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento y no destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosas que sean nuestras pérdidas, que puede volver a ser buena. Y eso sólo puede dármelo Peeta. Por eso me prometo que voy a luchar por recuperar a mi chico del pan.

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy mis queridos lectores con otra historia, la otra no la voy a dejar abandonada tranquilos. Lo que pasa que me he estado leyendo muchos fics que me han inspirado bastante y el otro día tuve un sueño que era una escena de Peeta y Katniss, aparecerá en siguientes capitulos tranquilos, y esa escena no concordaba con mi otra historia "Te Necesito" asi que he creado esta. **

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO QUE BIEN LARGO QUE ES Y PARA MI CREO QUE ES UN BUEN COMIENZO QUE ME HA CONVENCIDO BASTANTE, ASI QUE ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS POR FAVOR QUE SE QUE ME LEÉIS MUCHA GENTE DE MÉXICO, ESPAÑA, PERÚ COLOMBIA, ETC, POR FAVOR OS PEDIRIA QUE SI NO ES MOLESTIA ME DEJÁSEIS UN PEQUEÑO COMENTARIO PARA HACERME FELIZ ¿VALE? SI LO HACEIS FINNICK ODAIR OS DARÁ UN AZUCARILLO DESNUDO YO SOLO LO DEJO AHÍ. **

**¡Besitos dulceeees y con queso!**

Celia


	2. Chapter 2

Como siempre digo este maravilloso mundo y personajes son de Suzanne Collins yo solo me dedico a continuar la historia.

**Capítulo 2: Confesiones **

POV Peeta

Me encontraba tirado en la cama, hacía aproximadamente como 3 horas que me había despertado de una pesadilla que no me había dejado volver a conciliar el sueño. De hecho ha sido una de las peores pesadillas que jamás he tenido, ya que todas han sido sobre perder a Katniss pero esta ha logrado que alcance tener un ataque de los mayores que he tenido.

En el sueño aparecían Katniss y Gale en la cama… solo de recordarlo me da un vuelco el corazón. Estaban en la cama de la casa de ella y Katniss se encontraba sentada a horcajadas de Gale, mientras él rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos. Ella seguía un vaivén mientras él la guiaba con sus brazos, A ella se le veía bastante sudorosa mientras subía y bajaba gimiendo y jadeando y él solo gruñía su nombre, Cuando Katniss llegó al climax y gritó el nombre de Gale yo ya había abierto los ojos horrorizado y sudoroso a causa del sueño o más bien pesadilla. De pronto tiré todo lo que me rodeaba en la habitación ahora casi todo hecho añicos. En algún momento me puse a llorar porque ahora me notaba los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Ahora mi respiración era más calmada, pero no podía volver a cerrar los ojos porque volvía la imagen de Katniss a horcajadas encima de Gale y mi rabia volvía a aparecer, ¿nunca desaparecerían mis inseguridades y celos?, pero ¿por qué me pasaba esto? ¿aún seguía siendo aquel chico locamente enamorado de esa chica de la Veta?. Estaba claro que yo había cambiado, ella había cambiado. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella pero sabía que algo sentía por ella pero… ¿se le puede llamar amor a eso?. Todavía no lo se, estoy muy confuso y en parte también me confunde ella y sus actos.

No dejaba de recordar tampoco sus labios sobre los míos como me había devuelto el beso que yo había comenzado por pura necesidad. Sí, necesitaba ese beso para darme cuenta si aún sentía algo por ella y sí lo había averiguado a medias. Todavía no quería ponerle nombre porque amor me parecía una palabra muy grande en estos momentos que estábamos pasando ambos. Ella había perdido a su hermana que lo era todo para ella y yo había sufrido un secuestro por parte del Capitolio y me había distorsionado muchos recuerdos de Katniss y yo. Las duda me golpeaban una y otra vez por culpa del veneno de rastrevíspula que corría por mis venas y por el buen trabajo que había hecho el Capitolio convirtiendo a Katniss en un muto en mi mente.

Por culpa del Capitolio las dudas me asaltaban una y otra vez y por su culpa casi siempre sentía las ganas de matarla. Aunque y conseguía controlar y calmar esos ataques la verdad es que no desaparecían. Había veces en las que quería cogerla del cuello y apretar y apretar hasta que la ahogara y todo mi dolor desapareciese. Otras veces solo quería besarla y tocar cada rincón de su delicado cuerpo y hacerle el amor hasta que los dos acabásemos exhaustos. Eran dos pensamientos totalmente contradictorios, lo sé pero es lo que corría por mi mente cada segundo que pensaba en ella.

No tenía ninguna intención de ir a su casa, hoy no. No me encontraba con fuerzas de verla porque sabía que mi pesadilla golpearía mi cabeza una y otra vez y que tal vez sufriese un ataque delante de ella.

Cuando volví al 12 me prometí mejor control con mis ataques y que nunca los tendría delante de ella, nunca más quería volver a hacerla daño. Este era el segundo gran ataque que tenía desde que había vuelto. Ella apenas se daba cuenta debido a que seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos asi que no se preocupaba cuando él no iba ya que iba Sae o Haymitch a encargarse de ella por él.

De repente oí unos toques a la puerta que no dí mucha importancia ya que apenas los había escuchado y creía que me los había imaginado. Pero después escuché su voz. Su voz se veía preocupada y me provocó querer levantarme, pero no podía dejar que me viese así. Aunque el ataque ya había pasado seguramente me veía muy demacrado y no quería que me viese así. Como esperaba los golpes a la puerta cesaron pero escuché abrirse la puerta trasera que estaba en la cocina, la cual siempre la dejaba abierta sin saber el por qué. La oigo como pasa y sube las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto que hasta que no oigo otra vez sus toques no me había dado cuenta de que la había cerrado. Que raro, normalmente duermo con la puerta abierta.

Sigo sin moverme y sin decir nada esperando que se vaya y que sepa que no quiero verla, que necesito estar solo. Pero como me imaginaba abre la puerta sin esperar a que yo le de permiso. Yo cierro los ojos impidiendo que mi visión se fije en ella. Noto como el colchón se hunde y se coloca a mi lado. También siento como me mira fijamente y en cierto modo me hace sentir incómodo. Quiero decirle que se marche que me deje solo pero no me permito abrir los ojos.

Pasan los minutos y los dos no movemos ni un músculo. Ella se encuentra de lado mirándome y yo me encuentro boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Pero al rato de coger la suficiente confianza abro los ojos y me pongo a mirar fijamente al techo sin permitirme el lujo de girar la cabeza y verla a ella porque me da miedo que no pueda controlarme y salte como a su cuello. Pero he de decir que agradezco que esté aquí conmigo y que no diga nada, que con su sola presencia lo diga todo y nada.

Al cabo de otro rato siento como mueve su mano hacia mi cara y como me toca el puente de la nariz y el entrecejo. Es algo que me relaja, no se como lo habrá averiguado pero no quiero que aparte sus manos de esa zona de mi cara. Pero sus dedos no solo tocan esa zona sino que también tocan mis labios y mis mejillas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus dedos se convierten en sus labios repartiéndome besos por cada rincón de mi cara a excepción de mis labios. Cuando ha terminado de inspeccionar los rincones de mi cara noto como su aliento cae sobre mi cara y apoya su frente con la mía. Me quedo mirando sus preciosos ojos grises, aún no entra la suficiente luz por la ventana pero puedo verla perfectamente, y ella mira mis ojos y mis labios al mismo tiempo. Se lo que pretende hacer y no puedo dejar que lo haga porque se que recaeré otra vez sin tener claro si quiero que Katniss se convierta en algo más que mi amiga. Pero ya es tarde porque ella ya a posado sus dulces labios sobre los mios y se ha tumbado literalmente sobre mi.

Besar sus labios siempre ha sido como estar en el paraíso. No recuerdo bien como era besar sus labios antes de mi secuestro, pero se que algunos sí que fueron intensos y puede que hasta reales. Ela parece ser que besa con más intensidad que yo y por mi parte quiero disfrutar cada segundo de ese beso y por eso me lo tomo con más calma, sin prisa. El aire se hace presente y nos tenemos que separar para poder respirar. Ella vuelve a apoyar su frente en la mía y yo me incorporo para quedar ambos sentados, ella a horcajadas encima de mi. Eso me hace recordar automáticamente el sueño que he tenido hoy, como ella se balanceaba arriba y abajo encima de Gale y como gemía y jadeaba su nombre. Volver a pensar en eso me hace ponerme rígido y tenso, pero en seguida vuelvo a notar los labios de ella besando los míos de nuevo y con mucha más intensidad que antes. Yo en cambio tardo en devolverle el beso y no puedo seguir su intensidad porque los recuerdos del sueño me golpean una y otra vez. Segundos después siento como su lengua acaricia mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi cavidad. Yo permito que su lengua juegue gustosa con la mía y nos metemos en un juego peligroso cuando ella empieza a meter su mano por debajo de mi camiseta. Entonces noto como suelta un gemido al sentir el contacto de su mano con mi piel y automáticamente quito a Katniss de encima de mi y me levanto de la cama. Ella se queda mirándome confundida en la cama, hasta ese momento no me había percatado del camisón de tirantes verde que llevaba.

-Katniss…n…no…no puedo hacerlo lo siento.- digo sabiendo cual era su plan perfectamente.

-Shhh.- noté como rodeaba mi cintura con sus manos y no pude evitar volver a pensar en aquel maldito sueño. Por eso no quería verla porque sabía que cada acto que hiciese le iba recordar al sueño. Apoyó su cabeza en mi espalda pero yo me deshice de su abrazo.- ¿Qué pasa Peeta?.- me susurró.

-No quiero esto ¿me entiendes? No quiero acostarme contigo ahora, no se todavía lo que siento por ti y dudo mucho que tu lo sépase seguro. No quiero que hagamos una estupidez y estropeemos esto.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo, Peeta yo te quiero.- me dijo en tono suplicante.

-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde que me secuestraron? Que pena que me tuvieron que secuestrar para que te dieras cuenta de que me querías, pero de todos modos cuando volví no tuviste la decencia de pasar tiempo conmigo para poder recuperar mis recuerdos.- estaba siendo duro pero necesitaba desahogarme.- No me dijiste que me querías en ningún momento, en cambio sí que pasaste tiempo con Gale y a él si que le demostraste que le querías perfectamente mientras yo sufria esos horribles recuerdos que el Capitolio había implantado en mi cabeza sobre ti. Es muy injusto que ahora vengas aquí, que vengas a mi habitación, a mi cama y pretendas acostarte conmigo diciéndome ahora que me quieres cuando ni yo tan siquiera se si te quiero como antes.- dije exasperado.

-Peeta…yo…yo…-empezaba a balbucear.

-No Katniss no quiero que digas nada, quiero que ahora me escuches tú a mi porque necesito que me escuches para saber como me siento. - comencé cortándola.- Creo que no sabes lo que he sufrido yo durante todo este tiempo, cómo me sentí mientras que me tenían secuestrado en el Capitolio, cómo escuchaba los gritos de Johanna y Annie mientras que yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarlas. Luego cuando volví al 13 no sabía ni quién era ni donde estaba pero fue verte a ti y venir a mi mente las ganas de estrangularte, porque algo dentro de mi me lo decía. Después todo el mundo intentó ayudarme con mis recuerdos sobre ti, diciéndome cuanto te amaba y que tú me necesitas pero ¿en realidad me necesitabas?.- las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en sus ojos.- yo creo que no, nunca me has necesitado. Yo solo he sido una carga para ti, desde las bayas he sido una carga para ti y ¿sabes qué? Ojalá me hubiese tragado esas bayas, por lo menos me hubiera ahorrado todo el sufrimiento y todas las muertes que hemos provocado. Ahora mi familia la menos estaría viva.- me senté en una silla que tenía enfrente de la cama donde Katniss se había quedado sentada.- Se que ellos no hubieran llorado mi pierna, bueno sí en cierto , pero luego hubieran seguido con su vida como si nada. Pero lo que siento yo ahora mismo es culpa y más culpa y no digo que tú no sientas culpa porque se que es asi, porque yo soy la persona que más te comprende en este mundo.

-Cuando dije que te necesitaba, lo decía muy en serio.- empezó a decir después de un silencio sepulcral. Yo me quedé viéndola sin creerla..- lo dije muy muy en serio Peeta. Nunca he sido sincera contigo pero en ese momento lo fui completamente. No puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas y hubiera preferido mil veces haber muerto en la primera arena y salvarte a ti para ahorrar todo el sufrimiento que has vivido estos últimos años.- empezó a llorar sin parar y a apoyar sus brazos en las rodillas.- yo nunca he sabido que he sentido por Gale pero te juro que no es lo mismo que he sentido y siento por ti Peeta por favor debes creerme.

-¿Cómo voy a creerte eh? Cuando te he visto besarle, abrazarle y mirarle como si fuera lo más bonito que has visto en el mundo.- me miraba con incredulidad.- y no me mires así porque las cosas fueron así y yo las sentí asi Katniss.

-Peeta tal vez me comporté así porque estaba muy confundida.

-Y ¿ahora te das cuenta de que me quieres? ¿por qué?.- fui directo al grano, no quería hablar sobre Gale.

-Fue por el beso de anoche. Ese beso renació el fuego que solo sentí con dos besos.

-¿Y se puede saber que dos besos fueron esos?.- pregunté curioso.

-El de la cueva y el de la playa porque solo tú has logrado que sienta hambre por tus besos Peeta, solo tú has logrado que cada ápice de mi cuerpo se estremezca con el simple roce de tus labios, porque solo tú logras que quiera más besos, porque…

-No lo digas, por favor.- la corté. No quería oir esas palabras porque sabía que me derrumbarían.

-¡Porque te quier Peeta Mellark! Puede que ahora me haya dado cuenta, que me haya quitado la benda de los ojos pero te puedo asegurar que desde que tengo uso de razón estoy enamorada de ti. Desde que me tiraste ese pan cuando yo estaba a punto de morir y tú te arriesgarte a quemar esos panes mi corazón ha latido gracia a ti, porque lo eres todo Peeta.- se levantó y me cogió la cara para que la mirase.- porque lo quiero todo de ti Peeta.

Yo no dije nada solo me dediqué a bajar la mirada y a respirar profundamente.

-Yo aún no estoy seguro de amarte o no Katniss y creo… creo que necesito tiempo para averiguarlo.

-Sí… si claro todo el que necesites.- dijo entrecortada por todas las lágrimas que estaba impidiendo salir.

-Pero ahora necesito que me dejes solo para poder pensar ¿vale?.- no quería hablarle sobre el sueño porque no quería que volviésemos a toar el tema de Gale.

-Vale como quieras.- salió corriendo de la habitación llorando y dio un portazo a la puerta principal.

Yo me quedé sentado donde estaba con un revuelo de pensamientos y confesiones que ambos habíamos hecho hoy. Necesitaba poner todos mis pensamientos en orden y lo necesitaba ya.

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia que corre por mi mente jejejejejejeje. La verdad os quiero decir que esta historia me está gustando muchísimo más que la de "Te Necesito" pero quiero saber que opináis vosotros. **

**En esta historia voy a alternar povs Katniss povs Peeta. Cuando no ponga nada será pov Katniss y con Peeta si pondré pov Peeta. **

**¡TAMBIÉN HE VISTO QUE MI FIC TIENE MUCHAS VISITAS Y ME ENCANTARÍA QUE POR FAVOR LAS QUE TENÉIS CUENTA EN FF DEJÉIS UN COMENTARIO QUE NO CUESTA NADA! Yo cuando leo un nuevo fic y me encanta siempre dejo comentario y me encantaría que hiciesen lo mismo conmigo asi que os lopidopor favor dejadme un comentario. **

**Por cierto ¿me podéis decir canciones? Es que necesito canciones que me inspiren para los siguientes capítulos asi que si sabéis de alguna que vaya con esta historia avisadme. **

**Otra cosita yo contesto los comentarios por privado asi que si comentáis atentos a los pm. Lo dicho que espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo y que ME DEJÉIS UN COMENTARIOSOBRE TODO LAS ESPAÑOLAS QUE LEÁIS ESTE FIC YA QUE SIEMPRE TE GUSTA QUE OPINEN LECTORES DE TU PAÍS Y LO MISMO DIGO DE LAS MEXICANAS, ARGENTINAS, PERUANAS, ETC. **

**¡Espero los comentarios y besitos de queso cielos mios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Acercándonos de nuevo**

Corro y lloro con todas mis fuerzas intentando llegar a mi casa y dejando atrás la casa de Peeta.

Aún no me podía creer todo lo que me había dicho Peeta y de lo que yo le he llegado a confesar sobre lo que siento por él.

Llegué a mi casa y pegué un portazo quedándome apoyada en la puerta sin parar de llorar. Me costaba incluso respirar. No, no quería perder a mi chico del pan. Ya me lo había prometido a mi misma. Entendía a la perfección que se sentía confundido y no era de extrañar gracias a todo lo que le había implantado el Capitolio. Él aún tenía esos recuerdos sobre mi, esos horribles recuerdos que no eran reales. No aceptaba que mi chico del pan se hubiese ido y me había dejado completamente sola, eso era una de las pocas cosas que le recriminaba. Pero he de aceptar mi parte de culpa. Le había dejado solo durante su recuperación en el 13, no había contribuido a analizar cada recuerdo real y no real que tenía en su cabeza.

Siempre me he considerado muy cerrada respecto a mis sentimientos porque creo que te hace parecer débil y a mi nunca me ha gustado parecer débil. Aunque Peeta ha visto mi parte más débil así que no sería nada nuevo para él. Pero de todos modos nunca me había abierto tanto con alguien, solo con Prim y ella ya no está.

Tampoco entendía que había pasado hace unos minutos en la casa de Peeta. Me había dejado llevar y no me había controlado, la pasión era mucho más poderosa que mi cabeza. No me había dado cuenta de que había perdido el control hasta que Peeta me separó y me di cuenta de que estaba intentando quitarle la camiseta del pijama. Necesitaba a Peeta y a sus besos que hacían que perdiese completamente el control y que me dejase llevar por el puro deseo. Eso solo podía hacerlo él. Él y no Gale.

Aunque Gale no había vuelto desde lo que pasó con las bombas que él creó y que probablemente mataron a Prim… no había vuelto a saber nada de él. Pero aunque él no había regresado su presencia seguía interviniéndose entre Peeta y yo. Peeta aún desconfiaba de lo que sentía por Gale pero yo ya tenía muy claro que lo que sentía por Gale no tenía ni punto de comparación por lo que sentía y sigo sintiendo por Peeta. Por Gale solo pude sentir amistad. Por Peeta sentí mucho más me amistad y la confirmación de ello era sus besos y la necesidad que me daban.

No tenía ninguna intención de acostarme con Peeta ni mucho menos perder mi virginidad en estos duros momentos que estamos viviendo. No me sentía preparada todavía. Todavía no sentía esa confianza que se necesita para poder mostrarme desnuda delante de Peeta. Aunque sí que ha habido personas que me han visto desnuda como Cinna y mi equipo de preparación. Pero a decir verdad no me había mostrado desnuda ante ningún hombre.

La verdad es que no podía que pensar en "eso" debido a que me preocupaba más alimentar a mi familia y sacarla hacia delante. Pero sí se daban en la veta de chicas que ofrecían su cuerpo a cambio de alimentos que llevarse a la boca. No era una cosa rara de ver.

Yo había oído hablar sobre el tema en la escuela. Algunas chicas comentaban sus encuentros sexuales con otras compañeras y claramente todo llegaba a mis oídos gracias a que no eran muy reservadas respecto al tema.

Hubo una vez en la que Madge, mi única amiga en la escuela y la hija del alcalde, me preguntó que si había tenido "eso" con alguien. Sabía que a ese alguien se refería a Gale, ya que había ciertas habladurías en la escuela de que nos escapábamos al bosque para besuquearnos y vete tú a saber que más cosas se les habría ocurrido. Gale y yo solo nos preocupábamos por alimentar a nuestras familias y ya está. No ocurrió nada entre nosotros hasta que me besó antes de irme a la gira de la victoria. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Fui una completa idiota por no haberme dado cuenta, pero creo que eso hubiera complicado demasiado las cosas.

Respecto a Gale yo ya sabía que él había tenido relaciones con otras chicas y eso me cabrea bastante porque él decía estar completamente enamorado de mi pero bien que se acostaba con otras chicas. Puede que fuera para olvidarme, no se ni quiero saberlo. Nunca habíamos tocado el tema y mejor. Me daba demasiada vergüenza tocar ese tema y más con un chico como Gale. Pero la charla no tardó en llegar y mi madre me explicó lo más general de tener relaciones con un chico. Prácticamente te basaba en la procreación y ya está, no entró en más detalles cosa que agradecí. A decir verdad no se cómo hizo Gale por no dejar embarazada a ninguna de esas chicas. Creo que compraban unas pastillas que se vendían en el mercado negro que impedían que te quedases embarazada. No estoy segura.

Seguía sentada y apoyada en la puerta y mi cuerpo reclamaba que lo estirase. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia el baño para poder observar cuan demacrada estoy. En efecto encuentro mis ojos rojos por la llorera y mi pelo despeinado con pelos rebeldes saliéndose de mi trenza. También tengo los labios rojos e hinchados de tanto apretarlos por la rabia que sentía. Así que me mojo la cara y me quedo apoyada en el lavabo intentando controlar mi respiración.

Cuando ya noto que me siento mejor voy a la cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar, ya que cuando me he levantado he ido directa a casa de Peeta por la gran necesidad que tenía de verle y tocarle. Me preparo unos huevos revueltos con tocino y busco el pan que me dejó Peeta anoche. Lo encuentro y me siento a comer mi desayuno. Es raro que ni Sae ni Haymitch hayan venido a desayunar conmigo pero me despreocupo porque ya no siento la necesidad de que vengan a cada segundo a ocuparse de mí. Ya me siento con fuerzas de ocuparme de mí misma.

Termino de desayunar y friego los platos dejando toda la cocina limpia y ordenada. Necesito un cambio en mi casa. Todo me recuerda a Prim. Decido que necesito redecorar mi casa por completo, menos la habitación de Prim. Ahí no pienso tocar nada, quiero conservar su recuerdo de alguna forma y no tocar nada de su habitación es una buena forma de hacerlo. Sería una buena idea pedirle ayuda a Peeta, pero no él necesita su espacio asi que empezaré yo sola. Tampoco quiero pedir ayuda a Haymitch, él ya tiene suficiente con sus problemas con el alcohol. Sí, desde que volvimos se pasa a verme a menudo pero no ha dejado de beber ni un solo segundo.

Toda la casa está pintada con el mismo color, blanco. Necesito que haya más color en la casa, el blanco es muy monótono. El salón lo pintaré de naranja, un naranja atardecer como el color favorito de Peeta. Quiero que ese color me recuerde a él cada vez que esté en el salón y eso me dará tranquilidad y protección. La cocina creo que la dejaré tal y como está porque como está colocada me gusta. Cada pasillo de la casa lo pintaré de amarillo para dar luminosidad a la casa. Mi cuarto lo pintaré de verde cómo mi bosque, mi salida de todos los males. Hago toda la lista de la pintura y materiales que necesito para poder encargárselo al nuevo Capitolio y que me puedan traer todo cuanto antes.

¶

Ha pasado una semana desde que no veo a Peeta, desde que fui a su casa y confesé mis sentimientos hacia él. No le he vuelto a ver desde entonces y yo tampoco he ido verle dejándole su espacio y permitiéndome el mío propio. También he obtenido los materiales y la pintura que pedí que me trajesen del Capitolio. He comenzado a pintar los pasillos y la verdad es que no se me está dando tan mal como pensaba. Aunque los pasillos son muy estrechos y cortos y no se necesita ser un pintor profesional para pintarlos.

Mientras continúo pintando los pasillos noto como tocan a la puerta y voy a abrir preguntándome quién será, ya que Haymitch a estas horas se encuentra desmayado por alguna parte de su sucia casa.

Abro la puerta y no me puedo creer quien se encuentra delante de mi, es Peeta. Él me sonríe con nerviosismo. Creo que no se esperaba que le abriese tan pronto y estaba pensando como actuar después de una semana sin vernos.

-Ho-hola Katniss.- me dice sonriendo aún con nerviosismo a lo que yo automáticamente sonrío de misma forma.

-Hola Peeta… ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?.- pregunto medio confusa. La verdad no se que hace aquí. Pensaba que necesitaba más tiempo para aclarar su mente.

-Bueno ha pasado ya una semana y… he estado pensando bastante.- comienza a decir.- he pensado que estoy listo para ser tu amigo.- ¿mi amigo? ¿solo mi amigo? yo no quería que fuese solo mi amigo, yo quería que me besase hasta que los dos nos quedásemos sin aire., quería tocar cada rincón de su cu… ¿cómo? Katniss no por favor , me aclaro a mí misma.

-¡Genial!.- sonrío dulcemente y me alegro que al menos haya decidido ser mi amigo aunque a mi me sepa tan poco.

-Haymitch me ha dicho que estás pintando tu casa y no le creí hasta ahora que te veo.- me señala sonriéndome. ¿Por qué tenía que sonreir tanto? Su sonrisa simplemente hacía que mi corazón latiese más rápido. Miro hacia mi atuendo y no me había dado cuenta de lo desaliñada que me encontraba con un mono y una camiseta azul marina manchada de pintura amarilla. Le miro avergonzada.

-Bueno si decidí hacer un cambio en mi casa y quería darle un poco de color y luz.

-Eso es muy bueno Katniss es realmente muy bueno.- dice apretando los labios y mirándome con orgullo.

-Gracias de verdad necesitaba esto.- suspiro.

-Me alegro mucho Katniss, quiero decir, de que hagas un cambio para poder seguir adelante. En serio me alegro mucho.- quiero decirle que se quede conmigo, que el cambio que estoy llevando a cabo es gracias a él, que quiero que se quede conmigo para siempre. Pero no puedo no sería justo para él .

-Amm… ¿quieres ayudarme con el salón y mi cuarto? Es que los pasillos son fáciles de pintar pero el salón y la habitación son más grandes y me va a costar un poco más.- le pregunto con miedo a su respuesta.

-Si… si claro.- otra vez aparece esa sonrisa que puede derretir hasta el bloque más duro dy hielo.- ¿me dejas pasar?.- yo de pronto doy un brinco y le dejo pasar.

-Si, si pasa.- le indico que me acompañe hasta el salón.- mira este es el sal…¿pero qué digo? Si ya lo conoces no se que me pasa lo siento…- estoy poniéndome nerviosa y esto no es nada bueno.

-Tranquila.- dice entre risas.- vale, ¿de qué color quieres pintar el salón? .- me pregunta mirándome con esos preciosos ojos azules como el mar que vimos en el Distrito 4.

-Ummm… había pensado en un naranja… atardecer…- le contesto avergonzada. Él me mira sorprendido y me sonríe con la sonrisa más dulce que jamás le he visto.

-Ese color le viene perfecto.- no deja de mirarme a los ojos y yo me pierdo en los suyos. Parece que me ha preguntado algo porque me mira con un deje de interrogación. - ¿Katniss?

-Em… ¿Sí? ¿me has preguntado algo?

-Te preguntaba que donde tienes la pintura para comenzar a trabajar.- me dice divertido y quitándose la chaqueta y remangándose la camiseta.

-Pero Peeta hoy vienes arreglado y esa ropa no merece que la manches.- digo viendo lo guapo que ha venido a verme y por un momento fantaseo que es por mi causa pero me quito esa idea de la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Katniss no pasa nada.

-No si que pasa. Déjame que te preste algo por favor.- él asiente y yo corro hacia mi cuarto a por algo que dejarle para que no se manche con la pintura. Busco entre mi armario y me sorprendo al encontrar una camiseta gris de Peeta. Creo que es de la gira de la victoria cuando un día me dejó una camiseta suya debido a que había vomitado a causa de una pesadilla. Cojo la camiseta sin pensarme que me dirá o si tan siquiera se acordará de que me prestó esa camiseta.

Cuando bajo él ya ha encontrado por él mismo la pintura y ha comenzado a pintar. Me enfada que no me haya esperado y que haya comenzado a pintar sin esperarme.

-Peeta ¿por qué no me has esperado? Te he dicho que no quiero que te manches por dios. - le recrimino.- Él se gira con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Oh es que no me he podido resistir. La pintura parece que me llama y me pide que coja la brocha y comience automáticamente a pintar, la mano se mueve sola.

-Quítate la camiseta por lo menos por favor.- comienzo a acercarme hacia él y le doy la camiseta que llevo en la mano.

-Ni siquiera me acordaba de esta camiseta… ¿es de la gira de la victoria verdad?.- pregunta y me sorprendo porque creía que no se iba a acordar.

-Si ¿te acuerdas de esta camiseta?.- pregunto con duda.

-Creo que si… vomitaste en tu pijama ¿real o no?

-Real, fue a causa de una pesadilla que tuve y tú me prestaste la camiseta que llevabas puesta en ese momento.- dije sonrojándome ante ese recuerdo ya que era la primera vez que Peeta se quitaba una camiseta delante de mi y dormía en su pecho y torso desnudo.

-Si como yo recordaba lo único que creía que la parte de yo sin camiseta era parte de imaginación.

-Pues eso pasó de verdad.- digo soltando una risita. Él me devuelve la sonrisa y otra vez se me queda mirando.

-Mira yo me doy la vuelta mientras que tú te cambias o ¿prefieres que me vaya a otra habitación? Como tú te sientas más a gusto Peeta no me importa.- comienzo a ponerme otra vez nerviosa, para Katniss. Tranquilidad.

-No Katniss no seas tonta, además ya me has visto sin camiseta ¿no? Entonces no pasa absolutamente nada.- ya pero yo no se si me podré contener viendo tu pecho y torso desnudo sin poder tocarlo. Él hace caso omiso a mi reacción y se cambia la camiseta delante de mi y yo no puedo parar de observar. Aunque tiene cicatrices, como yo, por todo el cuerpo no se notan tanto como las mas. Puede que debido á que él estuvo más tiempo en el Capitolio que yo y que allí se las hayan tratado mejor y por esa razón sean casi imperceptibles. También observo sus fuertes brazos que tanto me han servido de protección contra las pesadillas. Esos brazos que tanto añoro que me arropen por la noche y que alejen las pesadillas.

-Bueno sigamos pintando.- me saca de mi ensoñación y comienza a pintar de nuevo.- ¿Quieres todo el salón del mismo color o vas a alternar con algún otro color?

-No, no quiero todo el salón del mismo color.- él asiente y vuelve a su trabajo. Es algo fantástico poder observar como Peeta trabaja con la pintura y como se concentra. Una de las partes que más me gusta mirar cuando está concentrado es su entrecejo que lo tiene fruncido en estos momentos y que le hace parece un hombre muy sexy y guapo. ¿Sexy y guapo? Katniss, ¿desde cuando piensas así de Peeta?. Mis hormonas están empezando a hacer acto de presencia y no me dejan pensar con claridad.

Casi ya hemos terminado el salón pero con la poca luz que queda fuera de la casa decidimos parar y dejarlo para mañana. Yo le pregunto que si se quiere quedar a cenar conmigo pero él me responde que no es una buena idea por el momento. No se que quiere decir con eso si solo pretende que seamos solo amigos, eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no? quedarse a cenar o a comer en casa de sus amigos. Así que no le reprocho y le dejo ir. Pero antes de que pase el umbral de la puerta le detengo.

-Peeta ¿qué te parece si te llevo a un sitio especial un día de estos?.- pregunto con miedo ante su negatividad. Él lo sopesa unos momentos y asiente sonriéndome. Después pasa algo que me deja blanca. Se acerca a mi y me deja un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios. Si hubiese sido rápida podría haber girado la cabeza y haber besado esos labios que tanto necesito. En cambio me quedo parada y blanca sin saber qué decir o hacer y él se despide con la mano y su sonrisa de medio lado.

Peeta Mellark cada día me sorprende más y parece ser que aquí no acaba la cosa.

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí está el capítulo 3 y seguimos avanzando. Espero que os guste este capítulo que a mi parecer ha sido un poco soso pero como todo en esta vida tiene que haber un poquito de todo. **

**Katniss parece ser que ya sabe lo que quiere y el que sigue confundido es Peeta pero pronto no os preocupéis, estarán juntos. No tardarán en aparecer las escenas candentes y es la primera vez que voy a escribir sobre ellas así que me informaré más de cómo escribir cada detalle y demás- **

**La verdad es que ahora son las 3 menos cuarto de la mañana y no he revisado el capítulo asi que si hay alguna falta por favor perdonadme pero es que tenía ganas de acabar ya el capítulo. Hoy encima es un día triste porque era el último día de filmación de sinsajo y eso significa que no más joshifer entre escenas y pues lloro muchísimo. **

**Pero bueno no quiero cosas tristes porque Los Juegos del Hambre siempre será mi trilogía favorita, siempre. **

**Quiero proponeros algo que se me ha ido ocurriendo mientras que estaba escribiendo este capítulo. Mirad os propongo contar las veces que he escrito Peeta en estos 3 episodios porque me he dado cuenta de que hhe escrito su nombre como millones de veces asi que contarlas y me decis por comentario. **

**También espero que comentéis como va la marcha de la historia y que os parece como va fluyendo la relación de Katniss y Peeta. **

**Creo que ya me voy a dormir porque estoy muy cansada ¡POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEIS VUESTRO COMENTARIO PLEASE! **

**MUCHOS BESITOS CON AZUCAR Y PAN. **

**Celia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El lago**

POV Peeta

He estado ayudando a Katniss a redecorar su casa durante esta semana. Hemos pintado, cambiado los muebles, toda la decoración de la casa a excepción de la habitación de Prim. Ahí no me ha dejado pasar. Dice que no quiere que nadie entre porque se perdería la esencia de su hermana. La entiendo perfectamente porque yo haría lo mismo si la panadería siguiese en pié, pero no hay panadería y tampoco recuerdos.

Ayer me dijo que hoy me iba a llevar a ese sitio especial y por eso me encuentro empaquetando la comida y bebida que me había propuesto llevar Katniss para preparar una especia de picnic. Yo la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde me quería llevar pero ella me había dicho que era un lugar muy especial para ella y eso me provocó un vuelco en el corazón.

Katniss era demasiado reservada y que me abriese un trocito de su mundo me hacía pensar que me estaba colando en su corazón y me estaba convierte en alguien importante para ella. Tampoco quería hacerme ilusiones. Siempre que me confiaba ella siempre lograba hacerme daño con sus actos o con sus palabras. Sé que no lo hacia aposta ni queriendo pero yo ya no podría soportar que me siguiese hacer daño y por eso había decidido retomar la relación poco a poco. No quería salir dañado y tampoco quería que ella saliese dañada. Las cosas poco a poco.

No tenía todavía claro si aún seguía queriendo a Katniss y eso me mataba completamente. Ella parecía saber cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia mí. Yo no los tenía claro y tampoco creía que ella los tuviese claros por completo. Me molestaba bastante que se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mí mientras me encontraba secuestrado en el Capitolio, ¿tenían que hacerme daño para que se diese cuenta de que me quería?. Eso me parecía muy injusto.

Antes de que me secuestrasen yo tenía muy claros mis sentimientos. La quería, bueno no, la amaba más que a nadie en este mundo y se lo demostraba en cada momento después de los primeros juegos. Ahí había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarle que llevaba enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón. Pero ella en cambio se mostraba confusa por lo que sentía por mí. He de aceptar, que sí, hubo momentos en los que sentí que ella tal vez, y solo tal vez, me quería. Claro que nunca pensé que la intensidad de ese sentimiento igualaba al mío. Nunca. No era tonto, de hecho era bastante observador y a Katniss yo le provocaba una clase de efecto que aún no llegaba a entender.

Era muy difícil llegar a entender los sentimientos de Katniss porque ella era una persona difícil que le costaba abrirse a los demás. Aunque en varias ocasiones ella me había hecho saber que conmigo ella era mucho más abierta que con cualquier otra persona, es decir, Gale. Eso había alimentado mi ego en más de una ocasión, que Katniss contase más conmigo que con su mejor amigo. Pero rápidamente desechaba esa idea. Con Gale, Katniss había vivido muchas cosas y a mí apenas me conocía. Pero no podía negar que entre ella y yo existía un vínculo muy especial, puede que debido a la escena del pan quemado que le tiré cuando éramos niños.

La escena del pan quemado no la habían tocado los del Capitolio. Recordaba exactamente cada detalle de cómo le lancé el pan y la regaña que obtuve después por parte de mi madre. Ella siempre tan cariñosa. Valió la pena porque logré que Katniss no se muriese de hambre y tampoco su familia.

Desde aquel entonces notaba como ella me observaba y obviamente yo también la observaba porque yo me encontraba perdidamente enamorado de ella, Ella era como mi luz atravesando la más fría oscuridad. Ella me alegraba cada segundo de mi pobre existencia y soñaba con que fuese mi novia algún día, cosa que veía imposible ya que era una chica de la Veta. Eso me recordaba a la triste historia de mi padre con la madre de Katniss. Mi padre me había contado que él estuvo enamorado de la madre de Katniss pero que ella había acabado casándose con un minero, en parte porque ella se había enamorado de ese minero pero también porque un comerciante, como lo era mi padre, no se podía casa ni juntar con una persona de la Veta. Al final mi padre se había casado con mi madre dejando escapar al que probablemente había sido el amor de su vida. Por esa razón era una historia triste y me recordaba a la historia que hemos vivido Katniss y yo.

Siempre había fantaseado con casarme con ella y tener muchos hijos, Pero era simplemente eso fantasías. Mi madre nunca me lo hubiera permitido, ¿juntarme con una niña de la Veta, casarme con ella y tener hijos con ella?. Se habría mofado en mi misma cara. Ella quería emparejarme con la hija de otro comerciante como por ejemplo Delly. Ella era mi amiga de la infancia, la única que sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Katniss, mi confidente. Ella había sido capaz de ordenar mis pensamientos e incluso algunos sentimientos renacieron gracias a ella mientras que estuve en el 13. Solo era una gran amiga y nunca se hubiera convertido en alguien más porque preferiría haberme quedado solo para todo la vida sino tenía el amor de Katniss. Lo sé, era un poco iluso.

Vivir los juegos del hambre, un vasallaje y un secuestro me han hecho madurar y sentirme muy confuso. Han logrado no sentirme seguro conmigo mismo y por lo tanto no sentirme a gusto con Katniss, Antes del secuestro me sentía el hombre más seguro del mundo y quería luchar por el amor de Katniss, pero ahora ya no tenía esa seguridad. Se había esfumado y no sabía si alguna vez llegaría a recuperarla.

Tenía que lograrlo, no podía dejar que el Capitolio me convirtiese en una pieza de sus juegos. Aunque en ciento modo creo que lo lograron. Me habían convertido en un muto, en un muto para Katniss y todos los que me rodean. Habían acabado con todo mi ser y todo para poder destruir a Katniss porque para ella yo lo era todo según ellos. Yo me negaba a creerlo pero llegué a ver a Katniss hundida por mi secuestro. En el 13 me había dicho que ella se negaba a colaborar con la propaganda del cintajo solo por el simple hecho de que no quería que me hiciesen daño. A cada paso que ella daba el que salía herido era yo. En eso tenía razón. Todo el mundo me decía que ella me quería que incluso me amaba más que a nada pero yo seguía creyendo que todo era una simple fachada para llamar la atención.

Noto que la cabeza me da muchas vueltas y me siento en una silla de mi cocina. Esto me pasa muy a menudo cuando hago rondar estas ideas por la cabeza y las voy analizando detenidamente. Mi cabeza llega a un límite y cuando lo cruza me pide que pare. Puede que esto se deba al veneno que corre por mis venas. Por eso tenía que sentarme e intentar relajarme para que no me diera ningún ataque. Respiro profundamente y relajo cada ápice de mi cuerpo. Cuando noto que ya estoy más relajado y que el mareo ha pasado voy hacia la puerta.

Me dispongo a ir a casa de Katniss cuando observo el buzón que hay al lado de mi casa y por pura curiosidad me da por abrirlo. Dentro hay una carta con el sello del nuevo logo del Capitolio. Parece que es una carta oficial y el miedo recorre todo mi cuerpo. No, no quiero abrirla. Quiero disfrutar de este bello día soleado con Katniss así que dejo la carta en la entradita de mi casa y me dirijo hacia la casa de Katniss.

Cuando llego toco a la puerta con dos golpes. Esos dos golpes los reconoce ella muy bien, ya que soy el único que toca a su puerta cada mañana para ir a ayudarla con el desayuno y con la casa.

Ella me abre con una sonrisa radiante en la cara, una que hacía tiempo no veía en su cara. Está simplemente preciosa. Lleva un vestido suelto corto por encima de sus rodillas de color celeste que la hacen resaltar sus preciosos ojos grises y también su piel aceitunada. Lleva unas sandalias de color beís y el pelo recogido en su habitual trenza. Hacía tiempo que no la veía llevar vestido. Creo recordar que desde la boda de Finnick y Annie cuando ella y yo habíamos tenido esa conversación que me dejo hecho una furia.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa mirándola de arriba a abajo. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, unas curvas impresionantes y ¡oh! la mejor parte de todo su cuerpo era la parte de sus senos que eran perfectamente redondos y… Peeta para ya por favor, no dejes que las hormonas piensen por ti.

Yo me encontraba vestido con un polo azul marino y unos pantalones blancos. Menos mal que ella iba también arreglada, ya que a mi me daba la impresión de que iba demasiado arreglado pero la ocasión lo merecía. Me iba a llevar a un sitio muy especial para ella y yo no podía ir vestido de cualquier manera. La ropa siempre me ha dado igual pero en esta ocasión quería arreglarme por ella y siento que ella ha hecho lo mismo por mí.

-Hola.- rompe el silencio con su voz dulce.

-Hola.- le contesto sonriendo porque no puedo parar de sonreír, porque estoy muy nervioso y porque tengo a la mujer más guapa del mundo delante de mí-. Estás preciosa.

Noto que el color rojo ocupa la mayor parte de sus mejillas y sonrío por ello.

-Gracias, t-t-tú también estás muy guapo Peeta.- consigue decir.

-Muchas gracias.- le respondo sonriendo y mirando el suelo sin saber en realidad dónde mirar. Bueno sí lo sé pero no quiero que se sienta incómoda.

-¿Nos vamos?.- dice rompiendo otra vez el silencio.

Yo solo asiento y le tiendo una mano para que la coja y vayamos hasta ese sitio cogidos de la mano. Ella me coge la mano sin dudarlo y yo la sonrío de lado. Cierra la puerta de su casa y nos ponemos en marcha hasta llegar a ese lugar. No me es de extrañar que vayamos de camino por el bosque y en eso había pensado mientras que había empaquetado las cosas. Había metido un mantel por si comíamos en la fina hierba del bosque.

Pero cuando veo que los árboles van abriendo paso a un precioso lago del cual no tenía conciencia de que existía, mi expresión se va tornando a sorpresa por encontrarme este lugar tan maravilloso a unos cuantos metros de mi casa. Sigo agarrando con fuerza la mano de Katniss y no la suelto hasta que llegamos a un precioso prado que hay justamente al lado del lago.

Katniss se me queda mirando, ya que noto de reojo que me está observando sonriente. Yo me giro y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Este lugar es simplemente precioso Katniss, gracias por traerme aquí.- le doy un beso en la mejilla y ese sonrojo de antes vuelve a aparecer en su cara.

-Este es un lugar muy especial para mi. Mi padre me tría aquí cuando era pequeña y solo nosotros dos sabíamos de su existencia. No había traído aquí nunca, bueno cuando estábamos haciendo la promo traje aquí al equipo pero eso no cuenta.- me dice mientras observa fijamente el lago.

-¿No habías ni siquiera traído a Gale?.- la curiosidad al final ha podido conmigo. Necesito que me responda. Necesito saber si lo ha traído a él aquí. Necesito saber si soy especial para ella.

-No, solo vino a buscarme aquí antes de la gira de la victoria y había venido con la gente del 13, pero te seguro que nunca lo había traído aquí Peeta, por favor no hablemos de él ¿vale?. Este día es solo para nosotros.

-De acuerdo, lo siento.

-No lo sientas.- pasa sus manos por mis mejillas y me mira anhelando algo que sé que espera que haga, pero no, no puedo besarla porque me dejaría llevar y perdería el control.

Carraspeo y miro hacia el lago. Sé que ella se ha decepcionado por no recibir ese beso pero quiero que la cosas vayan lentas no rápidas, ya no.

-¿Vamos a sentarnos allí?.- le pregunto

-Sí, allí está perfecto.- contesta mientras que yo paso a su lado para ir hacia el prado. Ella se queda parada siguiendo mirando el lago.

-Katniss… ¿vamos?

-Peeta ¿tú qué sientes por mí?.- me pregunta sin rodeos. Lo que siempre ha definido a Katniss es que es muy directa.

No sé qué decir realmente me he quedado sin palabras y me estoy empezando a poner bastante nervioso. Odio que me haga esto ahora. Podría al menos haberse esperado a que acabara el día para poder evadir su pregunta pero no, ha tenido que hacérmela ahora.

-Emmm… bueno…- me desespera esto-. ¿por qué me haces esto Katniss justo ahora?.

-Necesito que me digas ya qué es lo que sientes por mi Peeta. No puedo esperar más, creo que te he dejado el tiempo suficiente para pensar.

-¿El tiempo suficiente? Já, Katniss no puedo poner todos mis sentimientos en orden en tampoco tiempo, ese tiempo que me has dado.

-¿Por qué no me has besado antes?, ¿es por qué ya no te gusto verdad?. Me desconcierta Peeta en serio. Estos días has estado muy cercano y te lo agradezco pero necesito saber si me sigues queriendo o por lo menos si me quieres algo. Quiero estar contigo Peeta pero tú solo me sigues rechazando, ¿tienes miedo de que te vuelva a hacer daño?. Por eso no tengas miedo Peeta porque yo me voy a encargar de que esto funcione porque te amo, dios, te amo demasiado. Te amo más que a nadie en esta vida. Te amo y te necesito más que al propio aire y tú te sigues rehusando a estar conmigo y me duele. Me duele no estar contigo porque quiero poder besarte y tocarte. Quiero que vivamos juntos de una vez y despertar cada mañana junto a ti. Quiero que me arropes cada noche para alejar las pesadillas. Quiero vestirme y peinarme para ti como lo he hecho hoy. Quiero pasar cada segundo que queda de mi existencia junto a ti. No quiero perder más tiempo sin estar sin ti.- Yo me quedo sin palabras. Hoy está logrando que no salgan las palabras de mi boca y que solo me quede viéndola con brillo en mis ojos porque sé que se está abriendo a mí, que me está abriendo su corazón y sé que si no acepto esto nos hará mal a ambos-. Dí algo por favor, lo que sea.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?, ¿Qué te quiero? Katniss lo siento pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo porque aún no tengo cl.- me interrumpe posando sus labios sobre los míos. Es tan agradable la sensación que me provocan sus labios que deseo más y más. No Peeta, sabes que tienes que parar no puedes pasar ese límite que tú mismo has fijado. Noto como la intensidad de su beso va aumentando así que la separo y la miro a los ojos sin saber qué hacer o decir. Ella apoya su frente con la mía y cierra los ojos. Yo respiro tranquilo disfrutando de su aroma que tanto me encanta.

-Deja de pensar tanto Peeta. Yo he hecho demasiado caso a mi cabeza durante todo este tiempo y mira como hemos acabado. Peeta ,por favor, deja que tu corazón te guíe. Haz solo lo que sientas-. Me da un pequeño beso.

Yo sigo sin responder. Katniss ha roto cualquier barrera que había forjado entre nosotros, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿permitirme el lujo de decirle a Katniss "está bien Katniss vamos a intentarlo"? No quiero sufrir, no quiero que ella sufra.

-Peeta, ¿qué te dice tu corazón? No pienses solo siente.

-Me dice que sí que siento algo por ti pero que tiene miedo de sufrir.

-Yo también tengo miedo de sufrir pero tengo claro que te quiero y que quiero intentarlo. Sé que te cueste ver lo que es real o lo que no pero te aseguro que te amo y eso es real.

Ahora soy yo el que me lanzo a sus labios sin más contemplaciones. Necesito esto, la necesito a ella y solo ella. Porque aunque me cueste todavía admitirlo siempre ha sido ella. Ella corresponde mi beso con la misma intensidad. Muevo mis labios sobre los de ella con desespero y queriendo saborearla porque su sabor es lo mejor que he probado en mi maldita vida. Me vuelve loco. El beso va marcando más y más intensidad llegando a hacer un peligroso juego con nuestras lenguas. Mis manos se posan en su cadera y ella me rodea con sus brazos el cuello quedando sus manos enredadas en mi pelo. No existe un mundo alrededor nuestro. No hay nadie más excepto ella y yo.

Empiezo a notar como las piernas me van fallando por el propio deseo y voy bajando hasta la hierba a Katniss conmigo encima. Pongo mis manos en la hierba al lado de sus costados. Ella sigue con sus manos enredadas en mi pelo. Katniss sube una pierna encima de la mía y eso es lo que me enciende. Noto como mi erección va creciendo por momentos. Debo parar o después no podré hacerlo.

-Kat… debemos para.- digo entre beso y beso.

-Yo no quiero parar.

Sonrío.

-¿Qué pretendes que me muera de deseo?

-Ummm ¿no crees que es una buena forma de morir?.- me pregunta con una sonrisa ¿perversa?

-Es una idea muy tentadora pero debemos parar Katniss o después yo por lo menos no podré.

-Vale está bien.- me dice dándome el último beso e incorporándose sobre sus codos. Pone su cara muy cerca de la mía como si estuviese esperando que la dijese algo.

-¿Qué?.- pregunto curioso.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme Mellark?

-Ummm… que te amo.- la vuelvo a besar pasando mi lengua por su cavidad. Ella sonríe sobre mis labios

-No, no otra cosa.

-No comprendo, ¿qué quieres que te diga?.- la miro confuso.

-No sé tal vez y no es que me guste este tipo de escenitas tú mejor que nadie lo saber, pero no sé podrías decirme "¿Katniss te gustaría ser mi novia?2 o alguna cosa asó Mellark.- Ahora lo entiendo todo. Quiere que le pida ser mi novia oficialmente y no la culpo por todo el teatro que hemos tenido que hacer durante los juegos.

Así que tomo aire me incorporo y con una mano la ayudo a levantarse a ella. Se sacude el vestido y pone su cara muy cerca de la mía de nuevo. Creo que no me acostumbraré a esta cercanía nunca.

-Katniss Everdeen ¿me haría el gran honor de ser mi novia?.- ya está, ya está hecho. Ni de lejos pensaba que en el día de hoy lograra ser tan directo y sin pensar pedirle a Katniss lo que le acabo de pedir.

-Sí Peeta. Acepto. Dios por supuesto que acepto.- Y lo sellamos con un beso, este un poco más corto y menos intenso. Solo sellando el compromiso que acabábamos de sellar. Solo saboreándonos el uno al otro. Solo dejando constancia de que estábamos juntos en esto.

**¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO! POR FÍN COMO MUCHAS DE VOSOTRAS HABRÉIS DICHO AL VER QUE HE ACTUALIZADO**

**Siento mucho la tardanza por actualizar pero es que desde que hice la selectividad (por cierto que aprobé el curso y la propia selectividad) he estado descansando, ya que ha sido un año muy duro. **

**Parece ser que la relación de Peeta y Katniss ya se ha consolidado y por fin Peeta se ha decidido por formalizar una relación con Katniss que ya era hora hombre. En muchos fics que he leído en pocos Peeta le pide oficialmente a Katniss que sea su novia y me parece que es un momento muy importante de la historia porque es algo real no teatro. **

**La verdad es que me ha gustado este capítulo y me gusta por donde estoy llevando la historia, no sé que pensaréis vosotros. Por eso espero que dejéis vuestro rebién diciéndome que os ha parecido el capítulo. **

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y QUE ME DEJÉIS UN REVIEW ANDA QUE ME HACÉIS MUY FELIZ SI COMENTÁIS.**

**Os dejo ya **

**¡Muchísimos besos! **

**Celia xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Confusión**

POV Peeta

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa con dificultad, ya que es un poco difícil abrir una puerta mientras la chica a la que amas no para de besarte. La presencia del aire se hace notar y al final nos tenemos que separar para poder respirar. Cuando me separo de ella intento sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrir la puerta mientras ella besa mi cuello. Intento como puedo abrir la puerta con algo de dificultad pero al final lo logro y entro con Katniss que estampa sus labios sobre los míos mientras que entramos en la casa. Es algo inexplicable lo que me hacen sentir sus labios cuando están sobre los míos. Es una sensación de hambre, de nunca querer separarme de ella, de pura necesidad.

Cuando cierro la puerta, empujo con algo de fuerza a Katniss contra ella. Ella gime y yo me separo para ver si la he llegado a hacer daño. Ella niega con la cabeza y vuelve a juntar sus labios contra los míos.

Esta vez va más allá y lame mi labio inferior pidiendo con ansias permiso para tocar mi lengua con la suya y juntarlas en ese juego que tanto nos gusta. Yo con mucho gusto separo mis labios y la dejo entrar en mi cavidad. Junta su lengua con fuerza con la mía y a mi al principio me cuesta seguir su ritmo pero al final logro seguirla. Es increíble la fuerza que tiene esta chica cuando está excitada.

Sé que si me dejo llevar y no me controlo puede que incluso no pueda ser capaz de parar llegado el momento en el que ella quiera parar, si es que tiene intención de parar. Pero por lo que puedo observar no tiene ninguna. De hecho casi llegamos a hacerlo en el lago. En todo el día ha estado muy receptiva y no ha parado de besarme en todo el día. La idea de venir a mi casa ha sido de ella y no me ha dado tiempo a negarme porque se ha abalanzado sobre mi, me ha plantado un beso y me ha cogido de la mano llevándome hasta mi casa corriendo.

No puedo negar que no tengo ganas de hacer el amor con Katniss. Desde que dejé de ser un niño mis necesidades sexuales han aumentado cada vez más. Katniss siempre ha tenido un cuerpo de infarto, incluso siendo una chica de la Veta. Sus curvas, sus ojos, sus labios, sus pechos. Oh dios sus pechos me vuelven completamente loco. Muchas veces me he imaginado tocándolos e incluso chupándolos en mis sueños más profundo, pero siempre me quitaba esas ideas de la cabeza porque algo en mi entrepierna se hacia notar. La masturbación siempre se ha dado cuando tengo pensamientos de ese tipo sobre Katniss.

Nunca antes había estado con ninguna chica, y la verdad, siempre había querido que mi primera vez fuera con Katniss, la única a la que he amado desde que tengo uso de razón. Aunque muchas chicas se me han insinuado nunca he llegado a nada más con ellas. Un claro ejemplo es mi mejor amiga, Delly. Ella sentía algo por mi antes de los juegos y me lo llegó a confesar antes de ser elegido. Yo por supuesto le dije que yo no sentía lo mismo y le conté mis sentimientos hacia Katniss. Ella fue muy comprensible conmigo y aceptó que no podía ofrecerle nada más allá de la pura amistad que desde niños compartíamos.

Por una parte pienso que estamos yendo muy deprisa y que deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con calma, sobre todo porque podría atacarla mis frecuentes ataques. No puedo pensar en eso ahora mismo porque el deseo consume cada ápice de mi cuerpo y una corriente eléctrica que va desde los dedos de mis pies hasta el último pelo de mi cabeza me recorre todo el cuerpo. Quiero esto, siempre lo he querido.

Katniss enrosca sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y yo con toda la fuerza que me deja procesar el puro deseo consigo levantarla e intentar subir las escaleras. Es bastante complicado porque ella no para de besarme el cuello y eso hace que jadeé un poco. Me encantaría poder tumbarla encima de las escaleras y hacerla mía de una vez por todas pero sé que eso resultaría bastante incómodo para ella. Prefiero tenerla en mi cama debajo de mi y hacerla mía y poseerla una y otra vez hasta que saciemos nuestro deseo.

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto Katniss desenrosca sus piernas de mi cintura y se baja al suelo. Somos casi de la misma altura, yo un poco más alta que ella. Así que ahora estamos de frente y puedo notar como tiene las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. Respiramos con algo de dificultad, yo obviamente por el esfuerzo que he tenido que obrar para poder subirla con una pierna ortopédica. Me duele un poco pero es un dolor soportable y que merece la pena soportar solo por el hecho de que voy a hacer el amor a la chica a la que amo.

Ella pasa las manos por mi cuello y enreda los dedos en mi pelo. Eso manda otra corriente de electricidad a mi cuerpo y me hace abalanzarme a sus labios. Ella gime y me tira del pelo para acercarme más a ella. Yo coloco mis manos en su cadera y cojo el dobladillo de su vestido. Antes de intentar subírselo la miro con una mirada de permiso. Ella asiente y deja escapar todo el aire que tená guardado. Subo lentamente su vestido y al llegar a la cabeza se lo quito con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Cuando ya se lo que quitado me quedo observándola un minuto. Estoy viendo a Katniss Everdeen en ropa interior y mi corazón va demasiado rápido como si acabase de correr 20 kilómetros. Otra parte de mi cuerpo tampoco es indiferente al cuerpo de Katniss. Mi erección va creciendo por segundos y mi deseo también. Mi deseo de estar por fin dentro de ella.

Katniss se ha quedado también mirándome y veo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Después solo noto sus labios sobre los míos y mi camiseta en el suelo. No tengo ni idea de cómo me la habrá quitado tan rápido pero me da igual así un obstáculo menos. Ella pasea sus dedos finos y suaves por mi torso hasta llegar al cierre de mi cinturón. Muy despacio me va quitando el cinturón y abre mi bragueta. Es aquí cuando me detengo a pensar si es esto lo que realmente quiere.

-Kat…Katniss ¿en serio es esto lo que quieres- pregunto con algo de dificultad.

-Sí Peeta te deseo aquí y ahora. Por favor no pienses en nada.

Y tal y como me dice dejo de pensar y me vuelvo a abalanzar sobre sus labios metiendo mi lengua en su boca. Ella tira de mis pantalones y como puedo me los quito hasta quedar en bóxer.

Cuando llegamos al borde de la cama intento quitarle el sujetador a Katniss pero no sé que pasa que no consigo abrirlo. Ella deja de besarme, me mira con una mirada cómplice y se desabrocha ella el sujetador sonriéndome mientras. Miro sus preciosos pechos redondos y perfectos. Esta chica es demasiado perfecta para ser real. Vuelvo a besarla pero esta vez me dirijo hacia su cuello dejando unos cuantos mordiscos por el camino. Ella arquea el cuello para permitirme un mejor acceso. Cuando llego a su pecho cojo el pezón con los dientes y lo tiro hasta que vuelve a su lugar endureciéndose. Ella gime.

Mientras sigo entretenido con sus pecho ella me tira del pelo y eso me vuelve loco, así que caemos en la cama y volvemos a besarnos apasionadamente. Sé que mi erección aprisiona su muslo y noto la humedad en su entrepierna. Empiezo a darle besos por toda la cara y bajo y bajo hasta llegar a su ombligo donde meto la lengua despacio, lamiendo. Cuando llego a sus bragas blancas con encaje me detengo un segundo y se las quito despacio por las piernas. Ella me ayuda arqueando un poco la cintura. Vuelvo a besar otra vez todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su barbilla donde clavo con delicadeza mis dientes. Ella gime y busca mis labios para fundirse en un beso desenfrenado conmigo.

-Peeta por favor te quiero dentro de mi ya- dice con voz anhelante y eso me sorprende.

Me incorporo para poder quitarme los bóxer. Dirijo mis dedos a su entrepierna y antes de que pueda desplazar uno por su interior coge mi mago y niega con la cabeza.

-No hace falta que hagas eso, ya estoy más que lista Peeta.

Me sorprende lo lanzada que está y casi me cuesta asimilar que quiere que esté dentro de ella, ya. Por fin.

Con todo el control que puedo lograr voy introduciéndome dentro de ella y disfruto de la sensación de satisfacción. Controlo cada movimiento que hago porque sé que a Katniss le puede doler. Creo que ella es virgen al igual que yo y he oído que a las chicas les duele y que pueden llegar incluso a sangrar. Así que muy pero que muy despacio sigo profundizando en su interior. Es algo inexplicable lo que siento en estos momentos. Cada parte de mi cuerpo está en tensión y cuando llego al punto máximo de la penetración me doy cuenta de que no me he encontrado con ninguna barrera y que ella no ha gemido de dolor.

Levanto la vista para mirarla con cierta confusión. Ella… ella ya ha estado con alguien más. Mi miedo incrementa por momentos porque sospecho quién puede haber arrebatado la virginidad a Katniss. No puedo moverme. No puedo pensar en nada más solo en la rabia que siento por no ser el primer hombre que está dentro de Katniss.

Katniss se queda mirándome expectante y eleva las caderas para sentir un poco de movimiento. No puedo acallar la pregunta que sale de mi boca sin darme apenas cuenta.

-¿No eres virgen?- pregunto con tono entre el miedo y la irritación.

Ella hace caso omiso a mi pregunta y busca mis labios, pero yo me aparto queriendo una respuesta por su parte.

Ella suspira.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Respóndeme a la pregunta Katniss- esta vez la irritación puede contra el miedo.

Ella sigue sin contestar e intenta de nuevo y sin éxito volver a besarme.

-No, no soy virgen ¿contento?- me contesta del tirón.

No tengo tiempo de procesar su respuesta porque tengo su boca pegada a la mía. Yo la correspondo al poco tiempo. Pero sé que no soy capaz de continuar si no le pregunto con quién perdió la virginidad. Quién fue el maldito cabronazo que la poseyó.

-¿Con quién perdiste la virginidad Katniss?- pregunto expectante.

Ella evade por tercera vez mi pregunta y eleva las caderas haciendo que los dos gimamos por la fricción mientras me vuelve a besar.

Al ver que no correspondo a su movimiento me mira y me lame el labio inferior. Eso me desarma y acaba sucumbiendo a mi deseo. Nuestras lenguas se vuelven a encontrar.

Empiezo con un vaivén suave y tremendamente lento. Katniss gime de placer y yo empiezo a jadear.

Aunque estoy controlando los movimientos no puedo dejar de pensar que quizás fue Gale que le arrebató su virginidad. Eso me pone furioso, muy furioso. La furia arranca que me mueva más y más rápido y que Katniss gima más alto. Yo estoy empezando a gruñir y a morder el hombro de Katniss. Ella clava sus uñas en mi espalda y eso me vuelve loco. Puedo notar como las paredes de su vagina me van apretando el miembro y antes de que llegue al éxtasis grita.

-¡Fue Gale!.

Yo me quedo helado y con los ojos como platos observándola como un completo gilipollas.

-¿Y tú Mellark? ¿Eres virgen?

Y todo se vuelve negro y de fondo escucho las carcajadas de Katniss

De pronto abro los ojos y me encuentro en mi cama sudoroso y con las sábanas rodeándome el cuerpo. Ha sido solo un sueño, solo un sueño. Me repito. No, ha sido una pesadilla. Noto como la cabeza me estalla y eso hace que cierre fuerte los ojos. No es real Peeta, no es real. Siento como la respiración se me acelera e intento tranquilizarme y respirar despacio.

Esta es la peor pesadilla que he tenido en mi vida y mira que he tenido horribles pesadillas desde que estuve en el 13 y el Capitolio.

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Toda la mañana he sufrido de dolor de cabeza y debido a eso ahora me encuentro donde me encuentro. No he querido ver a Katniss, no después de el "sueño" que he tenido. Creo que estoy teniendo un comienzo de un episodio y me da miedo poder hacerle daño. También he de admitir que siento cierta vergüenza por lo erótico que ha sido y ahora no puedo mirarla como sino hubiera pasado nada. No es que sea la primera vez que tengo un sueño erótico con Katniss, quiero decir, tengo casi 18 años y mis hormonas están desmoronadas.

Miro los pocos restos que se encuentran en el suelo de la calle donde anteriormente te encontraba la panadería de mi familia. Es algo nostálgico que me encuentre aquí mirando todos estos restos donde murieron todos los miembros de mi familia. Pero también reconozco que pasé buenos momentos aquí.

No sé si sería una buena idea que me adentrara dentro de los restos de la casa que aún se mantienen en pie. No porque tenga miedo de que se me caigan encima, sino por lo que me pueda afectar lo que vea. Eso causa que vuelva mi dolor de cabeza. Los recuerdos que agolpan en mi cabeza. Mi primer pan horneado. Las galletas con glaseado. Mi primer pastel de cumpleaños excepcionalmente preparado a escondidas por mi padre y hermanos, ya que a mi madre no le hacia ninguna gracia desperdiciar los ingredientes. El pan quemado que le lancé a Katniss bajo la lluvia. Oh no ahora sí que me duele la cabeza.

Me agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y me las paso por la cabeza una y otra vez negando… ¿por qué me han hecho esto? No, no puedo con esto y doy un paso hacia atrás hasta que encuentro un obstáculo que impide que salga corriendo.

Me giro intrigado por qué será lo que impide mi huída y me encuentro con la persona que menos esperaba volver a encontrar en el 12.

-Peeta- me sonríe con su sonrisa dulce como la miel.

-Delly- le devuelvo la sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí?- no puedo evitar la pregunta, ya que me dijo que no tenía pensado volver al 12. La abrazo fuerte porque la he echado mucho de menos. Ella me devuelve el abrazo con cariño.

Cuando se separa dice.

-Bueno la verdad es que no lo sé en realidad creo que me dejé llevar por los sentimientos de nostalgia hacia el 12 y por eso me encuentro aquí.

Parece ligeramente avergonzada y yo la sonrío confidente.

-Bueno no eres la única.

-Lo sé- me contesta con unos ojos más que brillantes.

No sé por qué pero me sonrojo.

-¿Y qué hacías por aquí?- cambio de tema rápidamente.

-Me estoy quedando en la casa de los Wellington y he decidido que necesitaba tomar el aire y ver por mis propios ojos como había quedado mi casa después del ataque. Como ya sabes yo vivía cerca de la panadería de tus padres y mis pies me han traído hasta aquí.

La miro y asiento. Es verdad, ella vivía a unas cuatro casas de la panadería. Recuerdo que por aquí solíamos jugar cuando éramos pequeños.

-Sí lo recuerdo. Junto a esos dos árboles ¿no es donde jugábamos y nos escapábamos?

-Aw si ¿lo recuerdas?. Un día volviste con una herida en tu rodilla cuando estábamos haciendo una carrera y recuerdo que tu madre se puso como una furia cuando te vio llegar a casa.

-Sí ella solía comportarse así conmigo con y sin herida- contesto y al momento me hace sentirme mal.

-Peeta lo siento mucho no quería revivir malos…

-No, no por favor no te preocupes. He sido estúpido al mencionarlo por favor olvida lo que he dicho.

Ella me vuelve a sonreir y se muerde el labio. Noto que se sonroja un poco y le coloco un pelo suelto que le tapa sus preciosos ojos azules. Al instante ella se ruboriza lo que hace que yo sonría.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa a tomar un té con pastas?- le pregunto.

-Sí, me encantaría.

Mientras caminamos hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores Delly, que rodea mi brazo con el suyo, me cuenta todo lo que ha hecho durante estos meses. Después de que acabase la guerra se mudó junto su hermano al Distrito 6 y ahí conoció a un chico con el que estuvo saliendo durante 2 meses, pero parece que la cosa no salió bien y no me da muchos detalles sobre eso. No quiero incomodarla preguntándole qué es lo que pasó.

Yo también le cuento todo lo que he vivido durante estos meses de recuperación en el Capitolio y como mis ataques han reducido considerablemente lo que alegra bastante a Delly. Recuerdo como me ayudó a diferenciar lo que era real y lo que no cuando estábamos en el 13. Siempre ha sido una buena amiga y siempre se lo voy a agradecer.

Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea noto como Delly mira asombrada hacia delante y yo sigo con la mirada el sitio exacto al que observa. Ahí encuentro a una Katniss también asombrada. Delly se sepera de mi y quita su brazo enrollado del mío.

-Delly- dice en tono seco.

-Katniss- contesta esta con un tono más alegre y se acerca para rodearla en un abrazo.

Yo no puedo mirarla a los ojos porque revivo el sueño que he tenido esta mañana y mi respiración se vuelve a acelerar haciendo que me dirija a mi casa sin tan siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Cierro la puerta de un portazo y me dejo caer sobre ella. Hoy no puedo verla, no después de lo que he soñado. La rabia se apodera de mí.

**YA PODÉIS MATARME PORQUE LA VERDAD ES QUE LO MEREZCO. NO TENGO PERDON, HA PASADO UN MES Y PICO DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ACTUALICÉ. PERO TODO TIENE SU EXPLICACIÓN CHICOS.**

**LO PRIMERO ES PEDIR DISCULPAS POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO. SÉ QUE ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN HACER ESTO Y SÉ LO QUE SE SUFRE CUANDO LA GENTE NOACTUALIZA. **

**HE AQUÍ MIS EXPLICACIONES, NO HE ACTUALIZADO PORQUE ME FUI A LA PLAYA DE VACACIONES Y ALLÍ OBVIAMENTE NO TENÍA ORDENADOR Y MI QUERIDA MADRE ME DEJÓ SIN ORDENADOR COMO DOS SEMANA PORQUE SE LO LLEVÓ ELLA TAMBIÉN DE VACACIONES. ES QUE ELLA SE FUE UNA SEMANA AL NORTE DE ESPAÑA Y LUEGO FUIMOS AL SUR QUE AHÍ YA FUE CONMIGO Y MI HERMANA PERO VAYA POR DIOS EL ORDENADOR SE QUEDÓ EN MI CASA MUY FELÍZ SIN SER UTILIZADO POR MUA. LUEGO CUANDO VOLVÍ TODO EL MUNDO SE EMPEZÓ A ACORDAR DE MI Y QUERÍAN QUEDAR CONMIGO TIENE LECHES LA COSA. Y POR ÚLTIMO HA SIDO QUE ME HE OBSESIONADO A LA TRILOGÍA DE 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY QUE NO SÉ SI ALGUIEN LA HABRÁ LEÍDO PERO VAMOS QUE OS LA RECOMIENDO QUE OS LA LEÁIS PORQUE ESTÁ MÁS QUE GENIAL. Y HASTA EL DÍA DE HOY QUE HE PODIDO SEGUIR CON ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE VAMOS POCO ME FALTA PARA SOLTAR LAS LÁGRIMAS A RIENDA SUELTA. **

**EN SERIO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO PERO ES QUE SIENDO VERANO HE DESCANSADO BASTANTE Y NO HE TENIDO CASI TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR. **

**RESPECTO AL CAPÍTULO ¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO? QUIERO OPINIONES VENGAAA ASÍ QUE DEJAR REVIEWS PORFA PLEASE. **

**POR CIERTO ESTOY BUSCANDO UNA BETA ASÍ QUE SI HAY ALGUIEN INTERESADO EN AYUDARME POR FAVOR QUE ME AVISE.**

**PD: LOS QUE HABÉIS LEÍDO 50 SOMBRAS ¿HABÉIS VISTO EL TRAILER? **

**ESO ES TODO ¡BESITOOOOS!**

**Celia x**


End file.
